


miscalculating the mistletoe

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Festivities, First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Merry Christmas, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Bokuasa, Minor Kiyoshiro, Minor Oisuga, Minor Yakukai, Mistletoe, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alcohol consumption, minor kenhina, minor yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: One simple kiss under the mistletoe isn't too much to ask for, surely? With all the effort Kuroo's put into it, his lovesick plan should go off without a hitch, right?Alternatively; the 5 times Kuroo tries to get a mistletoe kiss from Daichi + the 1 time he succeeds (with a good sprinkle of rare pairs to satisfy your needs)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	miscalculating the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Can we ignore the fact that I haven't updated subyw since July and enjoy this little Christmas fic that I started a year ago? Please 🥺 ?? Thank you, please enjoy ♡ ♡ ♡:

Kuroo isn't slick.

Everyone at the Christmas party can see what he's trying to do. 

Everyone, except _of course_ , Daichi.

It's become a running gag at this point, watching him attempt and fail at every given opportunity. Some people feel bad for him, others are barely holding it together as they try not to burst out laughing. Despite his dashed attempts Kuroo looks determined, desperate even, as there's not much time before the party ends. Unbeknownst to him, huddled in the corner of the apartment, nursing drinks, are his so-called friends, watching and commentating on his endeavours.

"You think he's actually gonna manage to do it?" Iwaizumi asks as he takes a swig of his beer.

“Nope.” Kenma replies, his arms around a sleepy Hinata, “He’s one failed attempt away from giving up.”

“I think he can do it.” says Kai as he watches Kuroo walk up to Daichi in yet another attempt to get him away for a minute.

“I have faith in Kuro-chan!” Oikawa agrees from where he’s seated on a couch, Suga in his lap eating a mince pie.

“That’s if he can get through Daichi’s stubborn barrier of obliviousness.” Suga says in between bites of pie.

They all watch in anticipation as Kuroo makes small talk with Daichi who seems happy to respond to him. Kuroo says something and Daichi laughs loudly, oblivious to the goofy, lovestruck look Kuroo gives him in return. Kuroo coughs into his fist, clearing his throat as he no doubt readies himself for another attempt. He casually gestures towards the kitchen, probably asking him for help with getting something.

“Oh? Is it finally happening!” Suga says on the edge of his seat (read: Oikawa’s lap) as the rest of them lean in to watch what could finally be the successful attempt. 

But just as Daichi begins to follow Kuroo, Yamaguchi runs up to him with a panicked look on his face, desperately gesturing towards Kageyama and Tsukishima who look like they’re about to turn their disagreement into a drunken brawl.

Daichi rushes over without a second thought, leaving Kuroo standing by the doorway looking like a kicked puppy.

“And he’s done.” Kenma says as his dejected best friend begins to make his way over to them. When he reaches his group of friends he plops down on a bean bag, letting his head hang backwards as he tries to bore a hole into the ceiling.

His friends send sympathetic looks his way as he lets out a deep sigh.

“I give up.” Kuroo says with tiredness in his voice. “The universe has spoken and it’s decided that I don’t deserve a mistletoe kiss from Daichi.”

“Or the universe is trying to tell you to just pluck up the courage to ask him out properly.” Kenma says as Hinata turns in his lap, snuggling his head into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Shut up, Kenma.” Kuroo replies without even looking at him.

“How many attempts did you make?” asks Iwaizumi as he finishes his beer, crushing its can and chucking it effortlessly into a nearby trash can.

“Five.” Kuroo says, raising his palm up lazily before letting it plop down again. “Each time resulted in complete failure.”

“How did you go about it?” asks Kai, who looks the most sympathetic.

Kuroo sits up in the bean bag and rubs his face, “Well, it started with a joint effort from Bokuto….”

  
  


**Attempt 1**

_It was probably only 20 mins into the party, friends had pooled in with gifts, drinks and food to go around. As part of the group tasked with decorating the apartment, Kuroo had placed mistletoe at every high up place he possibly could, he went overboard till no lampshade or archway in Oikawa’s spacious apartment was bare._

_With the help of Bokuto, who had not-so accidentally spilt punch on Daichi’s trousers, Kuroo had swept in like a hero to lead him to a nearby bathroom and offered to help him get the stain out._

_The bathroom had been his preferred choice for the kiss, away from the hubbub of the party and a place people would always give privacy. Kuroo had decorated it nicely too, the mistletoe was hanging from the overhead light, not too in your face but also not too inconspicuous. He had Sawamura sitting on the sink counter as he stood beside him, rubbing away his punch stain._

_“See if you rub in circular motions, the chemicals react faster as it mimics the same motion of the reaction that fused them.” Kuroo said as he rubbed the wet wipe across Daichi’s trousers._

_“Really?”_

_“No, that was complete bullshit but you believed me for a moment, didn't you?”_

_Daichi had laughed, punching his shoulder lightly. “Only for a second, idiot.”_

_“A second’s all I need, Sa’amura.” Kuroo said, licking his lips and smiling back at him. He flashed an eye up to the mistletoe and wished on his lucky stars._

_“There, you’re all good.”_

_He stepped away to let Sawamura hop off the sink in a way far cuter than he probably realised._

_“Thank you, Kuroo.”_

_They had been in the perfect spot, directly under the light (and the mistletoe) which illuminated Daichi’s features. The light making the brown of his eyes shine as if they were reflecting sunlight._

_“Sa’amura, I—”_

_The door of the bathroom had burst open, Nishinoya already unbuckling his belt in preparation._

_“Captain! Ah, sorry, I thought it was empty!”_

_“It’s okay, Noya.” Sawamura said as he moved away from the sink and towards the door, “We were just leaving, right Kuroo?”_

_“R-right, yeah, it’s all yours.” Kuroo managed, a weak smile plastered on his face as he followed Daichi to re-join the rest of the party._

“Damn, cockblocked by Nishinoya.” Suga says sympathetically. “If it helps, he’d be mortified to know he messed up your chance to score.

“Thanks, I guess." Kuroo sighs, his face propped up by his chin. 

"I mean, it's your fault for not remembering to lock the door." Kenma says with a snort.

Kuroo sends a glare his way, "You're lucky Chibi-chan is in your arms right now." 

"How did your second attempt go?" Kai inquires again, an amused smile on his face. 

"Why don't you ask the two horndogs beside you." Kuroo says with a frown at Oikawa and Suga who give him angelic smiles, not at all remorseful. 

"I had managed to get Sawamura onto the balcony on the second floor… "

  
  


**Attempt 2**

_"Didn't think you were such a lightweight, Sa'amura-san~." Kuroo teased as the boy of his affections breathed out, even and deep._

_"Oh shut up, it's just been awhile." Daichi replied, not yet opening his eyes as the cool air washes over them both._

_It was a good hour into the party, Kuroo had taken the time to reformulate his plan and again with words of encouragement from Bokuto. Kuroo had bolstered the courage to approach Daichi again and had almost jumped for joy when he had mentioned his need for air. In fact, Kuroo was almost glad that they were interrupted the first time. The atmosphere on the balcony was more romantic and the mistletoe that lined the rim of the balcony was so obvious that there was no way that Sawamura would miss it once he opened his eyes._

_Kuroo leaned on the balcony, taking in the soft features that made up Daichi's face. His relaxed jaw, his nose, his lips and eyelashes that gently touch his cheeks. Even listening to him breathe had Kuroo's heart racing, it was almost a joke how much Sawamura affected him. Kuroo swallowed as he prepared himself to finally do the deed. But he couldn't just press a kiss to Sawamura's lips suddenly, he didn't want to catch him off guard and come across like some kind of creep taking advantage of a guy trying to steady himself after a few too many beers._

_"You feeling okay?" he asked quietly._

_Daichi opened his eyes, looking at Kuroo directly before smiling._

_"Yeah, much better. Thanks for coming out here with me."_

_"It's nothing, I'm just glad you're feeling better."_

_Daichi smirked, a gentle laugh eased its way out of his throat, "You getting soft on me, Kuroo? Didn't know alcohol made you empathetic."_

_Kuroo fake gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. "You insult me, Sa'amura! I am always this kind and considerate."_

_Daichi laughed louder, shaking his head at the dumbass beside him. "Yeah, yeah. You and your heart of gold."_

_"Oh, Sawamura, I'm blushing."_

_Daichi rolled his eyes before stepping towards the door that led back inside the bedroom they were in. "Blush inside, it's freezing out here."_

_Kuroo panicked, his plan crumbling before his eyes as Daichi grabs hold of the sliding door's handle, "Sawamura, wait—"_

_Daichi looked back curiously but had managed to open the sliding door just as he had turned to Kuroo. Before either of them could speak however, the open door had released some rather louder moans into the night air. Daichi whipped his head back to the door, his eyes widen like saucepans as he realised that the bed in the room had since been occupied since they had come out onto the balcony. Daichi sticks his head back into the bedroom, startled by just who is in the bed._

_"Suga!?"_ _Daichi said in disbelief as his best friend scrambles to cover himself with the sheets around him._

_"Daichi?"_

_"Sawa-chan?"_

_"I'm here too, I guess." Kuroo says mostly to himself as he follows Sawamura back into the bedroom._

_"We were out there for like 3 minutes, how are you already naked?" Daichi said, shielding his eyes from the view as he beelined for the door._

_"Well—" Oikawa began but Daichi cut him off with a hand._

_"You know what? I honestly don't want to know."_

_Kuroo followed glumly, his pace a little slower than Sawamura as he too crossed the room. The couple in the bed didn't even have the decency to wait until they were out of the room before they continued their festivities._

_Once they had gotten down the hall, Daichi had turned back suddenly. "Sorry, what were you saying back there?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You were saying something just before_ **_that._ ** _" Daichi said with a grimace and slight blush to his cheeks._

_"Oh… honestly, seeing those two has completely wiped it out of my mind."_

_Daichi laughed before continuing down the hall and towards the staircase, ready to re-join the party with Kuroo in tow, mentally berating himself and mourning the failure of his second attempt._

"In all fairness, it _was_ my bedroom." Oikawa says with a grin as Kuroo finishes his tale.

"Shut up, Shittykawa. I bet you knew they were out there." Iwaizumi says with a frown. 

Suga pipes up happily, "He was quite preoccupied with my tongue down his—" 

"Spare us." Iwaizumi says before chucking a crumpled up paper crown at the couple.

"How did attempt 3 crash and burn then?" Kenma asks, giving a still defeated Kuroo a nudge with his foot.

"Just like the first two… "

**Attempt 3**

_Kuroo had still been reeling from his second failed attempt but he refused to give up! Third time's the charm after all. And after two sabotages from outside sources, he had realised the fatal error of his plans. He needed a place where it was just him and Daichi, without anyone else to interrupt them. Which was hard to come by in the apartment, so the only solution? Get Daichi out of the apartment._

_With more help from the perfect wingman, Bokuto, Kuroo had poured a substantial amount of alcohol down the drain without anyone noticing. Then with acting worthy of an academy award, he asked around to see if there was anymore beer. When no-one had any available, he had taken it upon himself to buy some more and Daichi being the sweetheart he was, had offered to join him on his little escapade to the local convenience store._

_The trip itself had been mainly uneventful, except for the countless stupid jokes and terrible Christmas puns that Kuroo had subjected Daichi to. Though he did make him laugh, which always made Kuroo's heart race a lot faster than was probably healthy. They had bought the drinks and even gotten into an impromptu snowball fight that saw Daichi chasing after Kuroo with a rock instead of an actual snowball, with shouts of 'don't worry it won't hurt that much'._

_So still catching their breath as they neared Oikawa's apartment block, the pair fell into easy conversation, which of course was their usual banter._

_"Can't believe you threw a snowball at me." Daichi said, elbowing Kuroo slightly, the bag of beer jingling in his hand._

_"Can't believe you chased me with a rock for half a block." Kuroo replied, the smirk on his face wide despite the blistering cold of the wintery night air. "You could have killed me."_

_"You're lucky I missed my shot." Daichi shot back with his own grin, "Just missed that rooster head of yours."_

_"You'd miss me too much if I died, Sa'amura. Who'd keep you on your toes?"_

_They make their way towards the elevator still bantering between them, nudging and elbowing each other like children. But it's all in good nature, if the smiles on their faces were anything to go by. It's moments like that that are the reason Kuroo has fallen so hard for his friend, the energy they have when together, their banter, their competitiveness, their joint cunning natures. It all culminated into his heart swelling every time the other smiled at him, teased him or just touched him be it just a light punch or being swatted at playfully._

_So as they walked towards Oikawa's front door, Kuroo spotted the mistletoe that Bokuto had placed just above the door's entrance, perfectly placed for Kuroo to finally make his move. Just before Daichi could bring out the spare key Oikawa had lent him, Kuroo placed his hand on his shoulder, ready to kiss the person he'd been in love with for the past 2 years._

_"Hey, Sa'amura."_

_"Yeah?" Daichi had questioned, tilting his head cutely._

_Kuroo bolstered up his courage, his finger sweating as it pointed towards the plant hanging at the top of the door, "Mist—"_

_But the universe wasn't feeling that generous so before Kuroo could get the word out, the door had swung open to reveal one highly irritated Tsukishima, who looked as though he was one step away from smashing his head into a wall._

_"Great, you're back Sawamura-san. Can you please get Bokuto-san to stop hounding me to sing karaoke with him? I have no interest."_

_Daichi had laughed at his junior's sour expression while Kuroo withered in silence at yet another abject failure._

_"Oh, come on, Tsukishima! Where's your Christmas spirit, one chorus of Jingle Bells won't kill you."_

_"Sawamura-san, please no." Tsukishima had said, his face falling further as his former captain threw an arm around him and pulled him back into the apartment._

_"You coming, Kuroo?" Daichi asked, looking back at the man still stood outside the apartment, his heart dropped to the floor._

_"Yeah… I'm coming." he replied, trying not to sound like he was on the verge of frustrated tears._

  
  


"Yikes." Iwaizumi says, with a shake of his head.

"Cockblocked by Tsukishima. Can't say that he would practically feel bad if he realised what he did." Suga says with a solemn nod of his own head.

"He probably did it on purpose!" Hinata says sleepily, surprising them all as he had been sound asleep less than 2 minutes ago.

"I'm sure that's not true," Kai says, good-naturedly. 

"You've got the worst luck, Kuro-chan." Oikawa says, Suga's head tucking into his shoulder.

"Thanks, I didn't know that." Kuroo replies drily.

"Let's find out how this clusterfuck ends, then." Iwaizumi says with a deep chuckle, "How did round 4 go?"

"Would you be surprised if I told you it was as unsuccessful as the rest… "

  
  


**Attempt 4**

_At this point, Kuroo was shaken._

_All his previous attempts had ended so badly that part of him was sure he must have pissed someone off in a past life for his luck to be this bad. But with the work he put into covering the whole bloody house in mistletoe, he had to try again. He had since come to the conclusion that he was trying too hard; he needed it to be more natural in his approach. Rather than getting Daichi alone, maybe a stronger team effort was needed from his wingman. It's a little embarrassing but maybe having people around would make it a little easier to get the initial kiss before moving somewhere more private for a confession._

_So with the help of Bokuto, Kuroo managed to hang back nonchalantly as his friend went around to several couples with a hanging bit of mistletoe, egging them on for a kiss. Oikawa and Suga didn't need to be told twice, Kenma and Hinata were also more than happy, Shirofuku was only too happy to give Kiyoko a big kiss. Bokuto eventually went around to the non-couples of the party, those who had a little bit of tension between them, affection that neither would admit to. With a cheeky grin, Bokuto had run to his first unsuspecting pair and though they were both blushing like crazy, Yachi was over the moon with a kiss on the cheek from Yamaguchi. Yaku looked ready to punch Bokuto in the gut but was pleasantly halted by the quick kiss Kai had pressed to his lips._

_Finally, Bokuto began to make his way over to where Kuroo and Daichi were chatting, signally not so subtly that he was ready to approach them for their kiss. A few of their friends eyed them with smiles, Suga whistled quietly while Kiyoko gave him a calm and collected thumbs up. Kuroo nerves were in his stomach but it was now or never, he had already failed too many times._

_But unbeknownst to them all, someone else was eyeing Bokuto with the mistletoe in his hand, someone who had also been working up their courage to get a mistletoe kiss. So before Bokuto could reach Kuroo and Daichi, he was intercepted by a slightly tipsy but very nervous Asahi who tapped him on the shoulder sharply._

_So close and yet so far, Bokuto stopped in his mission as wingman to amiably talk to Asahi who stumbled over his words as he gestured towards the mistletoe with his face getting redder by the second. Asahi's nervous rambling had gotten the attention of more than a few other people in the room, in fact more than half the room had stopped what they were doing to watch the pair who were unknowingly in the centre of the room, even with the cheesy Christmas music in the air, nothing seemed to distract from the small scene an increasingly embarrassed Asahi was making._

_Bokuto, good-natured as always, struggled to understand what Asahi was trying to say but tried his best to decipher the barely shorter man's words. But with nothing getting across due to his stuttering, Asahi decided upon another approach, with a shaky hand he grabbed Bokuto by the collar and planted a kiss on his lips, which resulted in cheers from everyone who had been watching._

_Asahi pulled back before too long, stuttering something else out before he began to back away but that kiss must have been something because Bokuto hadn't given him the chance to get away, pulling him back for a better angled, more intense kiss much to the delight of the crowd who whooped loudly, their cheers even louder than the music buzzing through the apartment._

_Kuroo felt conflicted, on one hand he was happy for the pair but on the other hand it was another dashed attempt at getting his very own mistletoe kiss from Daichi. And seeing Asahi get his kiss, only seemed to rub it in his face._

_He looked to his side to see Daichi clapping and cheering on one of his best friends while disappointment and joy swam his gut.  
  
_

"Shit." Kenma says, his tone speaking for everyone else. "That's… rough."

"Yeah." Iwaizumi echoes, "Cockblocked for the fourth time." 

"Damn, I didn't realise that Asahi finally going for it ruined your moment." Suga adds, "I have to admit I'm slightly responsible, I kept teasing him about how much he had been staring at Bokuto in his tight ugly, sweater."

"No one should look that sculpted in an ugly sweater." Oikawa says absentmindedly. 

The group murmurs and nods in agreement.

"And you all just saw the last attempt, right?" Kuroo says, his head reclined again as he goes back to boring a hole in the ceiling. 

**Attempt 5**

_After 4 failed attempts, Kuroo was at his wit's end._

_He had held back for a while, had a few drinks, tried to just enjoy the party and gave Daichi a wide berth while he got his confidence back. And for the most part, it worked. He had fun, sang karaoke, drank some punch and made merry with his friends. But at the back of his mind, he mulled over what he was going to do. If he was going to do anything at all. It seemed like the universe was against the idea of him trying to get a kiss from Daichi and maybe he needed to listen to it._

_Though he was still hesitant, so just one more attempt, one more go before he finally gave up for good._

_So, after checking that the hall was not only empty but had enough mistletoe in view, Kuroo had gone up to Daichi with a random excuse, asking if he could help him bring out some more mince pies as the platter laid out in the living room had since been finished._

_But like a shot through the heart, just as Kuroo had managed to get Daichi to laugh and agree to help him, Yamaguchi had run up in a panic, floundering in his speech as he pointed to a drunken Tsukishima and Kageyama who looked like they couldn't decide whether they wanted to punch each other or kiss each other._

_Daichi didn't give it a second thought, running over just as Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima by the collar of his shirt, leaving Kuroo deflated where he stood._

"Don't beat yourself up too much," Kai says as calmly as ever, "I think you did really well." 

"Yeah, you tried your best, Kuro-chan!" Oikawa says, leaning over to pat him on the knee. "You'll get Sawa-chan eventually." 

Kuroo just sighs into his bean bag, his eyes roaming back over his friends sitting cozy beside him. He watches as Iwaizumi stands up, probably to get another beer while Kenma gives Hinata a sweet kiss to which the ginger boy happily reciprocates.

"Could you not rub your perfectly happy relationship in my face?" Kuroo says, kicking Kenma lazily.

Kenma kicks him back, not at all as gentle as Kuroo's kick. 

"Then do what I did, work up the courage to ask him out directly. Waiting on the universe to grant you a sign isn't gonna get you anywhere." 

Kuroo sits up with another sigh and when he speaks, his tone is a little sombre. "I don't know. Maybe this is what I needed to happen, maybe this is a sign for me to just give up. Forget a mistletoe kiss, forget a relationship with Daichi and just accept we'd be better as friends. Better than making a fool of myself and making him uncomfortable." 

"Hey now, Daichi is dense as hell but I'm almost 1000% sure he's into you." Suga says, sitting up in Oikawa's lap. 

"I've decked the halls boughs of mistletoe, it's impossible for him not to have noticed at least one." Kuroo says standing up, resigned to defeat. "I'm just gonna cut my losses while I still can."

"Don't think like that." Kai says, with a frown. 

"Kuro, wait." Kenma calls out, as they all watch their friend walk away with his shoulders hunched sadly. But Kuroo just sends a little wave his way without looking back, leaving the living room to find a bathroom.

After he's taken a leak and washed his face, Kuroo heads back down the stairs, ready to say goodnight to his friends and head home, but before he can, someone calls out to him from the coatroom. 

"Hey, could you lend me a hand?" Daichi asks, his head poking out of the slightly open door. 

Never able to say no to that face, Kuroo musters up his best smirk before he joins him in the snug coatroom.

"Are we looking for Narnia in here or what?" Kuroo says as the overhead light bulb brushes against his hair.

"Very funny," Daichi says with his arms crossed, "I'm looking for my coat. Ready to call it a night." 

"Me too, I'm gonna knock out once I hit my bed tonight." 

Daichi chuckles as Kuroo bends down to riffle through the hoard of coats and jackets, trying to locate the navy blue bomber jacket that Daichi came in. He searches for a good minute or two but with no luck.

"Geez Sa'amura, did you throw it into another dimension or what?" Kuroo teases as he stands back to his normal height, his hair brushing against something as he does so.

Daichi turns from the section he had been searching, opening his mouth to deliver a snarky reply but stops with a confused quirk of his head. He reaches up to pick something from Kuroo's head. 

The smallest bit of mistletoe. 

They both stare at the plant in Daichi's hand for a second before looking at each other. Daichi goes bright red, his eyes widening as he practically squeaks out a sentence.

"I s-swear I didn't plan t-this! I-I really didn't know that was down there." Daichi's cheeks get rosier by the second, his voice stuttering as he tries to apologise but Kuroo stopped hearing anything the second he pulled out the mistletoe from his hair. 

The universe may have a terrible sense of humour but not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kuroo doesn't let himself think and instead bends down to kiss a still rambling Daichi the way he's wanted to the whole night.

It's light and a little shy but it's the best he can do. A gentle press and he stands back up, looking down at Daichi who is frozen like a statue. 

"Sa'amura, I—"

It takes a split second for Kuroo to realise what is happening but when Daichi's tongue pushes through his lips and into his mouth, he snaps into action. He pulls the shorter man flush against his body, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist while his other hand cups the back of his neck, angling his head so that he can get his tongue deeper into his mouth. Daichi hugs him back closely, both hands weaved into Kuroo's hair, messing it up further. 

The kiss is heated, sultry and a lot messy. It's only when they both become starved of oxygen that they pull back, both panting slightly, sweat on both their brows as they stand in the slightly cramped coatroom. 

"...What was that?" Kuroo says, his voice a little high. He hasn't let go of Daichi yet but Daichi hasn't let go of him either. 

"Y-you kissed me first." Daichi responds, swallowing as his chest rises and falls.

"Mistletoe." Kuroo says dumbly, his brain isn't exactly on his side right now.

"Well," Daichi says nervously as he begins to pull back, "If this is the only time you'll kiss me, m-might as well get my money's worth, right?"

Daichi isn't looking at him, his entire face stained a deep, almost sunburnt red. He looks mortified at the words that just left his mouth and ready to throw himself off of Oikawa's balcony. But Kuroo hasn't felt this ecstatic in a while. 

"I'll kiss you anytime you want." he says, as he pulls Sawamura's face back to him. "I've been trying to kiss you all night." 

"You what?" 

"I tried 5 times." 

"You… what?" Daichi repeats dumbly. 

Kuroo laughs, his heart light as a feather as his worries and fears evaporate into thin air. 

"Can I kiss you again?" he asks, after he calms down, his arms pulled tight around Daichi's waist.

With his cheeks a more relaxed red, Daichi gives him an answer. A shy nod of his head and a smile that gives Kuroo butterflies. 

"I guess I do owe you 5 kisses." he says, his fingers slowly weaving back into Kuroo's hair. 

"Yep, and I'd like to cash in all 5 right now." 

Just before their lips press together once more, Kuroo thanks the universe and the tiniest bit of mistletoe that got him exactly where he wants to be. 

  
  


**おまけ**

"...So, we're just supposed to wait here while they make out in the coatroom?" Yaku says drily. 

"Let them have this, he's tried all night." Kai says with a chuckle.

Yaku rolls his eyes, "My keys are in my jacket. What am I supposed to do, break down my own door?" 

"I have my keys." Kai says quietly, refusing to look at his good friend _perhaps_ turned something more. They still haven't talked about their mistletoe kiss. "And I have a spare futon."

"What if I don't want to sleep on your spare futon." Yaku replies without missing a beat, never one to hesitate or fall back. He runs a finger down the side of Kai's hand making the taller man shiver slightly. 

"I… have a big bed." Kai replies, his calm wall shaken ever so slightly. 

Yaku doesn't reply, not caring that the cold night air is going to cut into his bones without his jacket as he grabs Kai by the hand and towards the entrance of Oikawa's apartment. Kai keeps up with him, ignoring the voice in his head that tells him he hasn't said good night to anyone, not even their gracious host and instead listening to the voice that tells him to chase something he's wanted for longer than he's willing to admit. 

_Good friends perhaps turned something more_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying time with loved ones and staying safe. The next chapter of subyw will be out before the end of the year so please bare with me, it may not seem like it but I'm trying my best, 2020 really has knocked me down in more ways than one. Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this, leave me a comment if you please and I wish you a very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a wonderful New Year ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡ ♡ ♡:
> 
> p.s all the rarepairs were such a blast to write YakuKai came out of nowhere but they've already become a favourite of mine to write. Gonna pop them into more fics when I can!!


End file.
